Skin
by Jasarita16
Summary: UA. Junsu, avocat fraîchement recruté, va en boîte avec son frère Junho pour fêter l'événement. Sur place, ils font la connaissance de Changmin et d'un mystérieux danseur… Je vous laisse découvrir la suite


**Titre :** Skin

**Auteur :** Jasarita16 pour vous servir ^^

**Pairing :** Yoochun x Junsu

**Résumé :** UA. Junsu, avocat fraîchement recruté, va en boîte avec son frère Junho pour fêter l'événement. Sur place, ils font la connaissance de Changmin et d'un mystérieux danseur… Je vous laisse découvrir la suite =)

**Note :** Je veux remercier tout particulièrement **Sorasis** pour son aide plus que précieuse. Elle m'a aidée à rédiger ce texte et certaines parties, que j'indiquerai, sont d'elle. Merci beaucoup Unnie ^^

Bonne lecture =)

- YES ! JE L'AI EU !

Tous les yeux convergèrent illico vers moi, mais je m'en moque. Je l'ai eu, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Mon premier contrat avec la SM and Co, célèbre cabinet d'avocat de Séoul. Tous les plus prestigieux avocats y sont et je compte bien, moi Kim Junsu, être le meilleur. Je dois me dépêcher de prévenir mon frère Junho. Je l'ai tellement stressé avec l'entretien, qui était décisif pour rentrer dans ce cabinet, qu'il sera soulagé que je l'ai eu aussi rapidement.

- Allo? Junho ! Je l'ai eu !

- _Tu as eu quoi Junsu ?_

-Mon contrat pardi!

-_Quoi ?! Je suis content pour toi ! Et pour moi aussi. Fini les nuits blanches à te calmer, à moi les jolies filles. YOUHOOOOU ! Faut qu'on fête ça. Ce soir, tu peux mettre une croix sur ta promesse anti-alcool avec Eunhyuk. Je t'embarque en boîte, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser._

- Mais Jun…

Trop tard, il avait raccroché avant même d'attendre ma réponse. Il sait pertinemment que je déteste aller en boîte. _Ciel, qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un frère aussi têtu?_

_**~o~**_

L'image que mon miroir me renvoie est celle d'un homme stressé, _très _stressé. J'ai finalement accepté la proposition de mon frère, mais j'ai opté pour une tenue simple : une chemise et un pantalon noir, le tout complété par une veste noire elle aussi. Juste pour embêter Junho. Je voulais mettre du vernis noir et une touche d'eye-liner, mais le pauvre n'aurait pas supporté tant de noir. Monsieur préfère les couleurs flashy.

C'est d'ailleurs vêtu d'un pull en cachemire à col roulé rouge et d'un jean blanc, le tout complété par des mocassins rouges ainsi qu'une montre et une boucle de ceinture dorés, que Junho vint me chercher **(1).**

- Allez ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement ! Tu vas faire fuir les gens avec ton aura assassine. On est là pour fêter ton contrat, et non donner des attaques cardiaques aux gens. Sauf dans le bon sens ! Crût-il bon de rajouter.

Oui, mon frère et les femmes, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Tout le contraire de moi. Je suis plus du genre réservé et _surtout_ je préfère les hommes. Junho me fît donc la surprise de m'amener dans une célèbre boîte gay de la ville. _Le Mirotic_

- Il faut bien que tu te trouves _enfin _un petit-ami et j'ai pensé à cette boîte qu'un certain couple d'amis m'a chaudement recommandé pour toi. Me lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil

- Maudit soit le Yunjae ! Ils vont avoir de mes nouvelles ces deux là!

- Surtout pas d'ondes négatives. Ça fait fuir les potentiels soupirants et ce n'est pas bon pour le teint. Viens ! Me dit-il en tirant sur ma veste.

Un signe de tête au videur et un tampon sur la main et nous entrons... Je n'aime pas ça. _Je n'aime vraiment pas ça._ Ummaaaa viens me chercher !

La cause de ce cri du cœur ? J'avais la très nette impression que les canons que j'apercevais dans cette salle me, _nous_, reluquaient. _Nous_, parce qu'un coup d'œil à Junho m'appris qu'il avait la même impression. Il commençait même à avoir des sueurs froides le pauvre. Il était plus habitué à être reluqué par des femmes que par des hommes et surtout que ces derniers nous donnaient l'impression d'être leur prochain quatre-heures.

- Bar ou table? Me demanda-t-il

- Bar ! Les tables sont du côté sombre et avec tous ces regards je n'ai pas trop confiance.

La salle était vaste, avec des murs partiellement carrelés en haut en rouge descendant de façon dégradée sur la peinture noire comme l'encre luisante à la lumière tamisée rouge que des barres de cristal, qui descendaient du plafond noir, diffusaient dans le lieu. A gauche de l'entrée, une scène prônait avec juste à son avant un espace réservé pour la piste de danse. A son opposé, on pouvait voir le bar avec des motifs baroques noirs sur un fond rouge lumineux et un comptoir sombre, au devant duquel les tabourets noirs étaient placés. A l'arrière du comptoir, de grandes étagères en verre portaient toutes sortes de bouteilles d'alcool derrière lesquelles on pouvait voir apparaitre le logo de la boite de nuit dessiné sur une plaque en verre synthétique rouge. A côté du bar un escalier étroit menait à la loge VIP. Quelques autres tables étaient placées dans les autres coins de la salle qui était déjà pleine à craquer**(2)**. Je suivis de près Junho et quelques mains baladeuses plus tard, on était assis au comptoir du bar.

- Vous commandez maintenant ou vous attendez un peu ?

Au premier regard, le barman semblait plutôt jeune et inexpérimenté en la matière. Il se tortillait nonchalamment derrière son comptoir au rythme de la musique. Il portait un simple débardeur noir qui moulait ses muscles avec, attaché à la taille, un long tablier rouge présentant le logo de _Mirotic_. En guise de collier, il portait un nœud de papillon cousu à un col qui se détachait de l'ensemble. **(3)**

- Une Margarita et un Blue Lagoon s'il vous plait.

Lorsqu'on commanda nos boissons, il se saisit de son shaker et devint un véritable virtuose **(4)**. La rapidité avec laquelle, il passait d'une bouteille à une autre, la précision de ses mouvements, tout cela impressionna Junho. Et en bonne commère qu'il était, il s'empressa de le complimenter et de lui poser pleins de questions sur lui. Un Junho curieux peut être pire que les services américains tels que la CIA ou le FBI. Bientôt, on apprît qu'il s'appelait Changmin et qu'il était barman afin de payer ses études de cuisine.

- J'ai toujours eu un appétit d'ogre et je suis assez curieux concernant les spécialités culinaires étrangères. Donc pour allier les deux, j'ai décidé de devenir chef cuisinier afin de partager avec le monde mes découvertes, mes créations. Mais assez parler de moi, vous, vous êtes venus pourquoi ?

- On est là pour fêter le nouveau job de mon frère et accessoirement lui trouver un copain. Tu es là depuis assez longtemps, je suppose que tu as eu le temps de repérer quelques beaux spécimens non ? De préférence intelligent, parce que beau et con, ça ne le fait vraiment pas !

- Etant hétéro et_ fiancé_, je ne fait pas trop attention. Mais beau, comme tu le vois, il y en a des poignées, mais intelligent… hum… ceux qui me viennent à l'esprit sont soit casés soit pas sérieux dans une relation. Justement l'un d'eux fait son show ce soir, mais monsieur fait son difficile avec les gens.

- Tu as une fiancée ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? Elle fait quoi dans la vie ? Ell…

Je ne sais pas comment Changmin fait pour ne pas avoir la migraine avec toutes ces questions. Moi, j'ai décroché à la seconde. Soudain les premières notes d'une mélodie retentissent et, aussitôt, mon regard se tourne vers la scène. Hypnotisé, je tape le bras de mon frère, sans me retourner, pour lui montrer l'objet de mon attention et, accessoirement, de toute la salle. Celle-ci est devenue silencieuse et plongée dans le noir, exception faite de la scène où se tient un jeune homme, dos au public.

_**Almost there,**_

_**So baby don't stop what you're doing.**_

_**Softer than a mother,**_

_**Boy I know you wanna touch.**_

Sur son dos, deux bandes de tissu noir se croisaient, laissant apparaitre un dos musclé. Le haut s'arrête aux niveaux des hanches. Le bas est constitué d'un pantalon en cuir. Il bouge lentement, au rythme de la musique. Pendant qu'il se tourne, je continue mon inspection. Le pantalon était traversé de chaque côté par deux lacets, permettant ainsi de voir quelques bouts de peau.

_**Breathing down my neck,**_

_**I can tell ya wanna -(shutt)huh oh**_

_**And now you want it like,huh oh**_

_**Want you to feel it now.**_

Il est pieds nus tout simplement, mais cela n'enlève pas l'aura mystérieuse qui plane autours de lui. Constatant qu'il s'est retourné complètement, mon regard remonte aussitôt et c'est le black-out total. Si le dos, lui, était couvert par deux bandes de tissu, son torse, lui, est dévoilé, indécemment dévoilé même. Dans la salle, la température commençait à monter doucement, mais surement.

_**I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.**_

_**I got a secret so imma drop em to the flow, oh.**_

Son haut était en fait un gilet ouvert et derrière deux bandes montraient partiellement le dos. Tandis qu'il bouge au rythme de la musique, je remonte un peu mon regard. Je ne peux pas voir son visage correctement, car la scène est partiellement dans le noir, mais cela mettait un peu plus de mystère sur le danseur. Il bougeait toujours, lentement, tel une panthère noire.

_**No teasin,**_

_**You waited long enough.**_

_**Go deep,**_

_**Imma throw it at ya,**_

_**Can't catch it.**_

Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de lui, de son corps, de son visage que je cherche désespérément à voir. Je suis comme hypnotisé. Je sens Junho parler derrière moi, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Le danseur commence à avancer lentement. Petit-à-petit, le mystère s'écarte, les contours de son visage se dessinent… Les ténèbres cèdent leur place à la lumière.

_**Don't hold back,**_

_**You know I like it rough.**_

_**Know I'm feelin ya, huh.**_

_**Know you liking it, huh.**_

Son visage est celui d'un ange… Un ange magnifique, mais déchu, cherchant une issue dans ce monde de brutes. Cela se lit au plus profond de ses yeux noirs. Il a les cheveux noirs mi-longs, légèrement ondulés. Une partie des cheveux tombaient devant, faisant une sorte de frange. Une boucle d'oreille brille à son oreille gauche, mais je ne peux pas en voir la forme.

_**So why you standing over there witch ya clothes on,**_

_**Baby strip down for me,**_

_**Go on take em off.**_

- Pour les habitués et les nouveaux clients, je vous rappelle que toutes les semaines, jamais le même jour, un heureux élu est choisi par Micky et monte sur scène avec lui. Bonne chance, ajoute Changmin derrière moi.

Je suis anxieux. Je ne connais pas _Micky_, mais déjà il me trouble. Et je veux qu'il me choisisse. Pas un autre client, _moi._

_**Don't worry baby,**_

_**Imma meet you half way,**_

_**Cause I know you wanna see me.**_

Soudain, la scène est plongée dans le noir et la salle avec. Je sens la main de mon frère sur mon épaule. Sûrement parce que la salle est plongée dans le noir. Je suis également anxieux, mais pour une autre raison. Le danseur, _Micky_, prend son temps pour choisir l'heureux élu, et ne voulant pas le voir monter sur scène avec un autre, je me retourne vers Junho. Mais mes paroles se transforment en murmure inaudible quand, à la place de mon frère, je vois Micky. Paniqué, je me tourne vers Changmin, mais celui souriait de toutes ses dents, de même que mon frère qui s'était placé à côté de lui.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre.

_Sa voix_. Légèrement rauque, mais elle laisse deviner que son propriétaire est amusé par ma réaction. Il me prend la main et, tandis qu'on se dirige vers la scène, j'aperçois sa boucle d'oreille. Elle représente une clé de sol. On arrive sur la scène et je peux voir une chaise qu'on avait dû installer pendant que Micky cherchait une « victime ».

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me demanda de m'assoir que je me rendis compte que j'avais pris en otage sa main et que je ne voulais pas la lui rendre. Je lui adresse un sourire gêné tout en libérant sa main, lui me regarde intensément avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux noirs. Pendant qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour le final, le dj passait uniquement l'instrumental de la chanson. C'est donc quand je pris place que la chanson reparti pour de bon.

_**No heels,**_

_**No shirt,**_

_**No skirt,**_

_**All I'm in is just skin.**_

Je suis assis et lui se tient debout devant moi, recommençant à bouger lascivement. Mais cette fois ses mains furent plus actives. Elles se déplaçaient sur son gilet et l'enlevèrent, me laissant profiter allègrement de la vue plus qu'intéressante qu'il m'offrait. De près, je peux voir la peau halée, les abdominaux qui montrent que leur propriétaire s'entraîne régulièrement.

_**No jeans,**_

_**Take em off,**_

_**Wanna feel your skin.**_

_**You a beast, oh.**_

_**You know that I like that.**_

Crispé sur la chaise, je m'accroche aux accoudoirs comme si ma vie en dépend. Quoi que…elle en dépend. Sans cette chaise, je me serais jeté directement sur lui, sans me soucier des gens. Et visiblement Micky a des tendances suicidaires et se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Pitié au secours ! Je ne vais pas tenir à ce rythme là. Je ne suis pas malade du cœur, mais je le sens faire des loopings.

_**(your skin)**_

_**Come on baby,**_

_**All I wanna see you in is just skin.**_

_**oh oh**_

_Il veut ma mort_. Je confirme, il veut ma mort. Sinon pourquoi s'amuserait-il à prendre ma main, oui _ma_ main, pour _se _caresser le torse. Il me provoque du regard. Ses prunelles noires montrent l'amusement de leur propriétaire, ses lèvres aussi. Malgré mon état de semi-tétanie, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a un magnifique sourire. Chose que je lui fais savoir, doucement…

_**Your skin**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Just skin oh oh**_

_**I'm loving your skin, oh oh**_

Il se rapproche de moi, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, je peux sentir son souffle sur mon cou, de même que son parfum sauvage où je décèle le parfum d'une fleur que j'affectionne beaucoup, le jasmin. Quelques mots et un sourire, il me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux et continue son show. Je me sens heureux, et mon cœur manifeste sa joie tout simplement.

_**All in baby,**_

_**Don't hold nothing back.**_

_**Wanna take control,**_

_**Nothing wrong with that.**_

Il a délaissé son torse pour s'occuper de son pantalon. Il enlève d'abord les lacets de la jambe droite, lentement, puis s'attaque à celle de gauche, _lentement_, en sadique qu'il est. Il se retourne, me laissant contempler son dos, et _SLASHH_, il enlève son pantalon, laissant place à un…hum… magnifique boxer en cuir noir. _Ne pense pas à ses fesses, ne PENSE PAS à ses fesses !_ **(5)**

_**Say you liking how I feel,**_

_**Ain't gotta tell me that.**_

_**Just put your skin baby on my skin. **_**(6)**

Il se retourne à nouveau pour me face tout en dansant, puis il s'assoit sur mes genoux. Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau tour de manège pour mon cœur. Il se colle à moi, je peux sentir les battements de son cœur. A nouveau, il me parle, puis il me sourit et s'approche lentement de mon visage, pour m'embrasser, au coin de la bouche. Alors que la chanson se termine, des papillons naissent dans mon ventre et dansent la samba.

Micky se décolle et, avec un dernier sourire, rejoint les coulisses tandis que je retournai au bar sous les sifflements enjoués des clients. Certains, beaucoup même me qualifièrent de chanceux, ils ne savaient même pas à quel point ! Changmin est là où je l'avais laissé, derrière comptoir, mais Junho est lui aussi là-bas, _derrière le comptoir_. Il m'étonnera toujours. Changmin était en grande conversation avec une métisse à la silhouette captivante et dont le visage me rappelait quelqu'un. Dans l'espoir que Junho ne m'assaille pas de questions, je demande à ce dernier l'identité de la jeune fille.

- C'est Cornélia, sa fiancée **(7)**. Mais… n'essaye pas de fuir frangin ! C'était quoi sur la scène ? me demande-t-il avec un immense sourire.

- Pfff juste un chanceux et un danseur. Toute façon je suis trop fatigué pour parler, on peut rentrer s'il te plaît ?

- Tu n'en a pas l'air pourtant. On dirait même que tu pètes la forme.

- Je suis heureux c'est tout, mais je suis aussi très fatigué, alors s'il te plaît…

- D'accord d'accord, on y va mais laisse moi prendre le numéro de Changmin, il connait pleins de filles et certaines sont des amies de Cornélia. Si elle a un corps pareil, je veux voir ses copines !

_Dragueur un jour, dragueur toujours._ La devise de mon frère. **(8)**

Un au-revoir plus tard, la promesse de revenir, plus une enveloppe que Changmin m'a remise, on se dirige vers la sortie. Junsu va chercher sa précieuse voiture et on roule vers sa maison qui était plus proche que la mienne. Pendant que Junho peste contre les voituriers qui ont fait une marque sur la carrosserie, j'ouvre l'enveloppe. Un numéro, un mot – _Merci_ – et une fleur de jasmin qui l'accompagne, je souris. Heureux, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, je repense à la petite conversation que j'ai eue avec Micky.

_« - Changmin et ton frère m'ont un parlé de toi avant le show. Ils disent que tu es différent des autres. Ils nous ont réservé une table au restaurant d'en face valable une semaine. Tu vas peut-être refuser, mais ça te dit qu'on s'y aille demain soir ?_

_- D…Demain ? P…Pourquoi pas…_

_- C'est un oui ?_

_- Oui. »_

…

_« - Au fait mon nom, le vrai, c'est Yoochun. Simple danseur bourré de défauts, qui ne croit plus trop à l'amour, mais qui veut tenter de le chercher quand même, pour être heureux._

_- Et moi Junsu, simple avocat, qui cherche l'amour malgré les bâtards sur qui il est tombé._

_- On est presque pareil. En général, quand on cherche tout seul, on ne trouve pas rapidement. Ça te dit qu'on le cherche à deux ? _

_- Oui… »_

Deux oui qui allaient peut-être sceller le destin de deux âmes. L'avenir nous le dira …

**~o~**

Je souris à Junho tout en le remerciant…lui et ses idées tordues.

- Tu sais que je vais me venger ? Toi et Changmin, vous avez intérêt à faire très attention.

- Changmin est déjà fiancé, et moi, tu ne peux rien me faire, je suis ton frère adoré…

- Hum… Si tu penses que ça va te sauver… Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Et Changmin, le visage de sa fiancée me rappelait beaucoup quelqu'un. En fait, son frère est un de mes camarades de promotion. Donc, je ne pense pas qu'elle refusera de m'aider, si elle est aussi farceuse que son frère…

- Junsu… Je t'aime très fort, tu le sais non ?

- Je le sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me venger…

- Sadique !

- Et fier !

_Quand l'amour te fait un signe, suis-le,_

_Même si le chemin est dur et escarpé._

- _Kahil Gibran_

**FIN**

**(1) + (2) **Merci beaucoup **Sorasis** pour ces parties ! Je vais mettre le lien (si j'y arrive) des images qui lui ont servi de modèle. Pour le bar, il suffit d'imaginer avec les tons rouge et noir.

**(3) + (4) **C'est son bias, donc elle s'est lâchée ^^

**(5) **Ne te retiens pas, laisse parler ton inconscient !

**(6) **Rihanna - Skin. Ecoutez-la en même temps )

**(7) **Pour faire plaisir à une certaine personne et aussi parce que le pauvre chou est presque toujours en mode forever alone X).

**(8) **J'avoue… J'ai exagéré certains traits pour Junho ^^'. Je voulais un frère un peu coincé et un autre beaucoup moins…

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ^^.

**Petite question** : Et vous, vous auriez préféré qui pour le show ? (Ouuh la curieuse) X)


End file.
